Summary of Work: The health evaluation is a central component of the BLSA that is used by many investigators to characterize the health status of each participants. It is completed on all BLSA participants at each of their visits by nurse practitioners and physician assistants who administer and/or review all questionnaires for accuracy. The evaluation includes a demographic questionnaire; a health questionnaire that surveys the health status of the individual; a listing of medications and the nature of their usage; a general physical examination, and for the women a pelvic examination; and the development of a diagnostic list. The health evaluation also provides health screening for a number of research protocols. The unit has increased formalized handling of screening and research protocols; provided technical support to investigators in the development of research studies; and worked to minimize and/or prevent potential adverse outcomes or other problems. As part of our quality assurance program we have continued to assess the value of the new health questionnaire for BLSA research. Over the past year, a questionnaire regarding the use of estrogen during and following menopause for formalized and added to the masterfile. The questionnaire had been under development for the past five years, and is now entered directly into the computer system during the interview. The responses have been used by several investigators to examine the value of estrogen treatment in cognition, prevention of Alzheimer's disease, and salivary gland function.